


Unexpected L.A.

by Cat610



Category: One Direction (Band), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Model, Multi, One Direction Fanfiction, Victoria's Secret, fashion - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat610/pseuds/Cat610





	1. Part 1

Chapter 1

I stared at myself in the mirror as a million people were around me doing my hair and makeup. I was wearing a silky bright pink robe with rhinestones in the back spelling “Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show 2018”. Suddenly, a big fluffy brush hit me in the eye, “Ow! That hurt!”, I reacted. “Calm down Alyssa, I’m just putting the finishing touches of your makeup and then you’re done I promise.”, answered my manager/stylist/best friend Katia. We’ve known each other since high school, and after graduation we’d decided to move to LA so I could pursue a career in modeling. I’ve been modeling for smaller magazines, and then I landed a full spread in vogue, and from there I landed the VS fashion show. It’s my first real show, and I’m so nervous. Katia was blabbing on and on about my outfit and makeup and how awesome it was and oh my god this is crazy, what if we meet Zac Efron? At that point, I had tuned her out. Finally, I heard over the speakers in the dressing room, “Five minutes until the show.” I got out of my chair, gave Katia hug as she wished me good luck, and walked up to the line of models that had formed in front of the runway’s entrance. “Don’t be nervous, it’s fine, everything is gonna be ok”, I told myself. I quickly fixed my long auburn curls and stepped out onto the runway.

 

*Kat’s pov*

I wished Alyssa good luck and walked out of the backstage dressing rooms and out into the audience. An usher guided me towards my seat; I sat down, and noticed that the five seats to my right were empty. I thought nothing of it, and pulled out my phone. A million unread emails, as usual. Ever since Alyssa and I have been living in LA, I’ve been managing her and going to fashion school at the same time. It’s been pretty crazy, but we’ve also been having a lot of fun traveling all over the world for her photoshoots. My goal is to be a fashion designer and have Alyssa be the spokesperson for my first collection. Anyway, the lights started blinking, indicating the show was about to start, and suddenly five very attractive, not very discrete boys run in: “I’m sorry, excuse me, I’m sorry.” This is so weird, I totally recognize them. Wait… are they One Direction? The boy band that my friends and I were obsessed with in high school? Wow, this is crazy. And then I realized that the five empty seats next to me were for them. Stay calm, Kat, stay calm, act cool. I pretended to not watch them line up and sit down within kissing distance from me. Oh my god, if only Alyssa knew who was in the audience. Moments later, the lights dimed and Rihanna stepped on stage. Model after model walked strutted out in the most beautiful lingerie of the year, smiling and winking at the audience as they posed at the end of the runway. Next to me, a little blonde, Niall Horan head kept turning to his right whispering comments to his band mates about each girl. “Hey look at her, she’s so hot!” “Man seriously, look at her ass!”, another would quietly reply. Then, Alyssa stepped out on the runway, she gave a shy smile and walked to the end of the runway. Her blue eyes sparkling, she winked out into the audience. Next to me, Niall turned to Zayn, who was sitting to his right and said, “Wow, look at her!”, nudging him in the shoulder. But Zayn didn’t reply. He was staring intently at the curly haired beauty that had just winked at him. He was mesmerized. I smiled to myself, thinking back to high school when Zayn was the background on Alyssa’s iPod. She ten turned around and walked back to the back of the runway, disappearing. The lights brightened, and I assumed it was intermission. I started to get up to go hang out backstage, when the Niall turned to me and said with a smile, “Why aren’t you in the show?” His Irish accent reminding me of the all-nighters Alyssa and I spent watching the X Factor Video Diaries on repeat. “I’m a manager,” I answered, “I manage Alyssa Darnell, the model who closed the first act.” “Oh, cool. She’s the one that Zayn is obsessed with. I’m Niall, by the way, nice to meet you.” “Katia, and you too.”

Zayn, with a late reaction turned to me and said, blushing, “I am totally not obsessed with her.” Niall looked at me and rolled his eyes. “Here, let me introduce you: Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Liam.” They waved as Niall said each of the band members’ names. “Yeah, I know who you are. One Direction, the British boy band.” I said. “Oh, so you’re a bit of a fan?”, Louis said, raising an eyebrow. “No not all! I just know from other people.” I didn’t want it to seem like I was a fangirl. “So, you don’t like our music?” said a disappointed Harry Styles. “No, no, I like your music, I’m just not obsessed or anything.”, I lied. Niall nodded and looked at the runway. The lights dimed and the second part of the show started. Models looking as beautiful as ever strutted down the runway one after the other, and when Alyssa came on again, sure enough, Zayn was staring, his brown eyes so attached to the girl on the stage.

 

Chapter 2

 

Soon enough, the show ended. As I got up to go backstage, I got an idea.

-“Hey boys, do you want to come backstage? You can meet the models.”

Zayn looked at Liam with a hopeful look:

-“Umm, sure, why not?” Liam answered. The boys tried to hide their excitement as I led the way to the dressing rooms. In front of the double doors, I showed a security person my badge and said, “They’re with me”, pointing the five boys standing behind me. We continued to walk along a long hallway until arriving to the models’ dressing rooms.

 

* Alyssa’s pov*

 

I heard a nock on my dressing room door. I assumed it was just Katia so I thought it would be fine if I opened it with my VS robe half open. I nonchalantly opened the door and turned back around to fix my hair in the mirror, not paying attention to who was at the door.

“Oh my god, that was soo fun! Did you like it Kat? I’m so hungry! Let’s go get some pizza, k? Oooh, we should go clubbing tonight!” I said to Katia.

“Um Alyssa, I have some people here to meet to you.” I looked at Katia in the mirror. Oh. My. God. Five gorgeous boys known as One Direction were lined up behind her.

I turned around and smiled nonchalantly:

“Hi, I’m Alyssa, nice too meet you.”

“Louis, nice too meet you.”

“And I’m Harry.”

“Liam.”

“Niall.”

“And, uh, I’m Z-Zayn.”

I tried to not look like I was freaking out. Katia looked at me and winked.

“I met the boys during the show, they were sitting next to me.”

“You were really great”, said Louis.

“Yeah”, agreed Liam.

There was awkward silence. Thankfully, Katia broke it:

“We were gonna go out tonight, if you wanted to come. Maybe a club or some pizza?”

Niall answered enthusiastically, “Pizza sounds great!”

“Yeah, for sure.” The other boys agreed.

“Okay well let me just change, and we can go in just a second”, I said.

“You don’t have to change”, Zayn said with a side smile.

I rolled my eyes flirtatiously and closed the door.

 

Chapter 3

 

*Alyssa’s POV*

I took another bite of my pizza as Niall started on his fifth piece.

“Wow you eat a lot!”, Kat said, laughing.

Niall shrugged, also laughing. Zayn was acting very quiet. He hadn’t said much the whole time we were at the pizza parlor. SO weird.

“So, let’s go clubbing! I know this really great place across the street that Katia and I go to with our friends. There’s a really awesome DJ.” I said.

“Yeah, let’s go!”, said Louis enthusiastically. He was totally flirting with me.

We moved along to the club and dance like crazy people for a couple hours. At the club, we ran into our other friend who was in LA visiting family, Anita. When it was about 1 in the morning, and the boys were too drunk to drive back to their hotel, we went back to Kat and I’s apartment. Anita came too. Liam also called up Danielle who joined us back at the apartment for a game of spin the bottle.

Since my modeling was pretty successful at the moment, we were lucky to have a beautiful apartment in Beverly Hills with a pool, hot tub, Jacuzzi, and 4 bedrooms. At the moment, we were sitting around in a circle with a glass coke bottle in the middle.

“I want to start!”, said Louis as he spun the bottle. He was funny when he was drunk. Suddenly, everyone started pointing to me and laughing. The bottle had landed on me and I realized I had to kiss Louis. Lou, who was sitting on the opposite side of the circle looked at me and leaned in half way. I did the same, and we kissed. Half of my mind was listening to the cheering and whistling of my friends and half was going crazy, enjoying this kiss with Louis. After a little bit, I pulled away and Louis smiled. I blushed and bit my lip. Niall was laughing and everyone was clapping.

“Okay, me next!” Niall said.

“Wait, where’s Liam?”, Harry asked. I caught Kat staring at him. She was gazing at his hair. Wow Katia, way to be obvious.

“And Danielle?”, said Anita.

“Found them!”, Katia said pointing out the window. Sure enough they were outside on the deck in the hot tub. Everyone started giggling and we went back to our places in the circle.

“Okay, give me the bottle, my turn to spin it!” Niall said and grabbed the bottle. He spun it, and it landed on Katia. I looked at Zayn, and I caught him looking at me. As soon as we made eye contact, he looked away.

 

*Kat’s POV*

 

I laughed. Niall walked over to my side of the circle. Boy, this was a crazy night. Okay Katia, focus, you don’t want Niall to think you’re a bad kisser. He leaned in, and so did I. I could feel everyone looking at us. He kind of tasted like alcohol, but I didn’t care. He was so hot, and when he pulled away, I didn’t want it to end. I think that Niall noticed, and he gave me a longing look. Harry broke the silence:

“Let’s play seven minutes in heaven!”, he yelled. He was also pretty drunk.

“I’m first!”, Anita said. She spun the bottle. It landed on Louis and he said, “God, am I getting some tonight!” Anita looked kind of nervous but she gave Louis a flirty look.

“We don’t have a walk-in closet, so you guys can go in the guest room. I’m setting a timer on my phone.” The two young adults walked in the room and closed the door. “Okay…go!” I pressed start on my phone. Everyone started cheering and yelling “Kiss, kiss!” When the timer rang, Harry went and banged on the door. No answer. Zayn laughed and said, “I don’t think they’re coming out any time soon.” Oh Anita, she was always a Louis girl back in high school.

 

Chapter 4

 

*Alyssa’s POV*

 

It was about 4 in the morning and I was the only one awake. I couldn’t fall asleep, so I made a cup tea and went in the living room. Earlier that night after the spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, Liam and Danielle had taken up the guest room, Louis and Anahita the other one, and Zayn and Harry were probably passed out somewhere. I don’t know where Cattarina and Niall were. Whatever, I just want to enjoy the quiet. I turned on the TV. Pretty Little Liars was on. I started watching when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Zayn walking down the stairs.

“What time is it?”,he said.

“I don’t know, like four-ish?”

“What are you watching?”, he asked.

“Pretty Little Liars. You won’t like it.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but I actually follow it. I love the suspense.”

“Can I ask you something?”, I said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Why were you so quiet the whole night? Like we didn’t talk or anything.”

“I just get nervous around beautiful girls.” We looked at each other in silence for a while the, just like that, he kissed me. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Then, I put my head on his shoulder and we fell asleep.

 

Chapter 5

 

“Shh! We’re gonna wake everyone up!”, I said to Niall as we opened the back to door of the patio that lead to the pool. We had gone skinny dipping after everyone had passed out. We quietly tiptoed passed the living room, where I spotted Zayn and Alyssa. Aw so cute, they were bound hook up at one point. We walked passed them and made our way upstairs to my room. Niall walked in front of me as I stared at his back, god he was hot. I heard some movement and I looked behind me. Alyssa was awake.

 

*Alyssa’s POV*

 

I saw Katia and Niall walking up to her room. Ooh, slutty Katia! She smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

 

*Kat’s POV*

 

As we arrived to my closed bedroom door, Niall pushed me up against it and kissed me as he struggled to open it. Finally he did and we layed down on my fluffy bed. He kissed me again and I thought about how crazy this night had been. We were partying with One Direction. Niall broke me away from my thoughts as he took of his shirt, then helped me do the same.

 

Chapter 6

 

I woke up with the bright sun blinding me. I quickly put the covers over me eyes to shield myself. I then stretched my arms up and hit something next to me. Oh my god, Niall was in my bed. I looked at the shirtless boy lying next to me, on his stomach, face towards mine. He was so cute when he was sleeping! I grabbed my phone and checked the time. My clock read 11:30. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I could feel the awful hangover I was gonna have to deal with today. The warm water felt good on my face. I dried myself, got ready and did my makeup. I walked downstairs and saw Zayn and Alyssa cuddling at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Liam was cooking.

“Want some, sunshine?” Liam had made himself at home. Danielle was also at the kitchen table on her phone. I sat down next to her.

“Sure, thanks Liam. Where’s Anita?” I asked.

“Looks like she’s coming down right now.” Liam answered as he pointed at the top of the stairs. I heard some giggling and then appeared Anita and Louis, who had his arm around her, walking down the stairs like they were in their own world. Soon after, Harry walked down the stairs clumsily with his eyes half open. God, he was gorgeous.

“Good morning everyone, I am very hungry. Make me some breakfast, Liam?”

“Sure Hazza, sit down.” They were so adorable.

Soon enough, Niall joined us too. We then decided that we would that the boys and Danielle would go back to their hotel and clean up and that we would meet up later at a party that the boys were obligated to go to. It sounded like a super cool celebrity party. Anita stayed with Alyssa and I in the guest room. It took a while for Lou and Ani to part even though they were seeing each other in only a couple of hours. Their goodbyes consisted of a lot of “I’ll miss you babe” and “No you’re so cute!” Well that happened fast! Alyssa and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Finally, everyone left and it was just me and the girls. We watched some tv, then went in the pool, took a nap, then got ready for the party. Since it was a cocktail party, we assumed it ended early, so we decided that after we might go out.

Alyssa, Anita and I were all in the bathroom putting on our makeup.

“So, are you and Louis like official?” Alyssa asked.

“Yeah, I guess. We get along so well.” Anita said. “And you and Zayn, did you guys sleep together?”

“No, actually. We just kissed. But it was wonderful. I felt like the kiss was more than if we had just slept together just to hook and up and it mean nothing. The kiss meant something, it wasn’t just a hook up. We have a real connection.”

“Wow, intense!” I joked.

“Seriously, though. Zayn is super hard to understand. Like the whole night he doesn’t talk to me then out of the blue he just kisses me. I don’t understand him.”

“I’m sure he’s just shy or something. Don’t worry.” I said.

“Just be a bit careful because he has a reputation. So does Harry too, actually. They’re known to sleep around.”

“Yeah, I know don’t worry. And you Kat, are you and Niall a thing?”

“Oh my god, no, not at all. It was super fun sleeping with him, but it was one time thing. I don’t think I like him like that. He’s so hot but not my type. But I think we’ll end up being good friends.” I said.

“Yeah all of us get along really well.” Alyssa said.

 

Chapter 7

 

Alyssa, Anita and I walked across the street to the boys’ hotel. We were all taking their limo to the party together. Alyssa was wearing this beautiful cream colored sheer top with cut out sleeves, a bold necklace, and dark, slim, shimmery jeans, and black stilettos. She had applied thick black wings on her blue eyes with liquid liner and blowed dried her light brown hair so that her curls were big and bouncy. Anita was wearing a black, long sleeve, tight dress with strappy sandals and oversized earrings. She paired that with her regular black kohl liner surrounding her dark eyes. I was wearing a sequined silverr bustier top with black high waisted shorts, black tights, and pink heels. I crimped my shoulder length brown and pink streaked hair so it was poofy and messy looking.

We met up with the boys and Danielle, and shortly after we were all in the limo. Harry was wearing a white button down shirt and a leather jacket with black jeans. He looked like a male model.

The ride was short and soon enough we were at the party. We got out of the limo and walked inside the beautiful building. Small round tables with appetizers and champagne surrounded the ballroom. I noticed some camera people taking pictures of all the people. Alyssa poked my arm:

“Kat! Look over there! It’s Demi Lovato!” I looked over and sure enough, there she was, looking stunning. She was talking to, wait, is that…Jennifer Lawrence? Oh my god! This party was full of celebrities! This is so cool. Then, to my surprise, Demi started walking towards us.

“Hey boys, hey Niall.” She said flirtatiously. “And who is this?” She said, pointing to Alyssa, Ani, and I.

“These are some friends of ours.” Liam said. “This is Katia, Alyssa and-

“This is my girlfriend, Anita” Louis interrupted.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Demi, a friend of Niall’s.”

“We’re actually going out to a club after, if you want to come.” Niall asked hopefully.

“Sure I’d love too!”

 

*Ani’s POV*

 

After the party, we all gathered in the limo. Harry sat next to me. We had become pretty good friends over the past 48 hours.

“You know, Katia won’t stop talking about how cute you are. “

“Whatever. Like, she obviously is not interested in me if she slept with Niall.” Harry said.

“Niall was just a one time thing. And they don’t like each other like that. I mean seriously, Niall is not exactly being very discreet about Demi. Do what you want, but she definitely is interested in you.”

 

*Kat’s POV*

 

The limo pulled up in front of the club. We all walked in together and within the first ten seconds, Ani and I were going crazy on the dance floor, as always. Louis came up behind Anita and started grinding on her. She moved her hips like a pro. I moved a little bit away from them, feeling awkward next to a grinding couple. Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me and pull me closer. I turned my head and it bumped into a bunch of brown curls. Harry laughed and whispered in my ear, “I caught you staring at me in the limo the other day.” I blushed as our bodies moved even closer towards each other and our hips rocked to the music. After a couple songs, I turned around to face Harry. His height surprised me. Our chests held tightly together, I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my hips. Our bodies moved together and he slid his hands down a bit lower and I pulled his neck closer to me. He looked me straight in the eyes and and came so close to my face I thought he was going to kiss me when, to my surprise he moved his head and rested it on my neck. I glanced behind him and saw Anita and Louis going at it. No wonder in eighth grade we would call Anita the grinding queen. To my right, was Zayn grinding with a girl, who I assumed was Alyssa, but as I looked a little closer, I realized it wasn’t. Weird. I wonder if she knew. I assumed she did and didn’t care or she didn’t know. Either way, she’ll find out soon enough. I then looked at Harry and whispered in his ear, “You want to get out of here?” He nodded.

 

*Alyssa’s POV*

 

As soon as I saw Zayn grinding with some random slut, I stormed over to him and grabbed his arm. I whispered in his ear, “I want to talk to you. Come with me.” He nodded and followed me to a corner in the dance floor.

“Why were grinding up that bitch?” I asked.

“I don’t know, you were at the bar with Danielle and I felt like dancing so I did and she just came in front of me.”

“You can’t just kiss me then go grinding on another chick.”

“I didn’t know it would make you upset. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is not gonna cut it. Look Zayn-

I couldn’t finish my sentence because he had grabbed my face and pressed his lips onto mine. His kiss was hard, passionate. Still kissing, we moved towards the dance floor and our bodies moved with the music.

 

*Anita’s POV*

 

When Louis and I took a dancing break and sat at the bar, I noticed Alyssa and Zayn intensflully kissing. Finally. I also noticed that Demi and Niall were kissing on the other side of the bar. They were so cute. Louis then looked at me and said:

“Hey, I know it’s only been barely a day, but I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Me too.” I replied, kissing him.

 

Chapter 8

 

At about 1, we decided to leave the club. I went back to the hotel with Louis, Liam, Danielle, Niall, and Demi and Harry and Zayn were going back to Kat and Alyssa’s place. We took the limo and the others took a cab.

 

*Alyssa’s POV*

 

Katia and Harry kissed the whole ride back. So did Zayn and I. When we got to the door of our house, I opened it and each couple went back to their rooms. Zayn followed me up the stairs to mine. I opened the door and set down my purse and coat on the floor. Zayn walked up to me, stared me in the eyes and unbuttoned my shirt. He then took off his. I leaned into my bed as he followed, lying on top of me, kissing my neck. He stayed their for a while, and then I felt his teeth dig into my neck. He was giving me a hickie. The girls are gonna make fun of me tomorrow.

 

*Katia’s POV*

 

Harry opened my door and he lid on my bed. I did the same. He carefully removed my necklace, earrings, and watch. I took off my shirt and he pulled me in closer to him. He took of his shirt and I run my hand down his toned, tan, chest and looked directly into his green eyes. They were looking into mine too. He unbuttoned my shorts and as they fell to my ankles, I did the same to him. We covered ourselves under the covers and kissed passionately.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 9

The next morning, we all had massive hangovers. Harry was still sleeping so I walked downstairs to get some advil for my headache. I sat down on the couch and did some emails concerning Alyssa’s next photoshoot, which was tomorrow. No partying tonight, Alyssa can’t do a photoshoot hungover. A half hour later, Alyssa came downstairs too and we ate breakfast together. Alyssa giggled when she told me about sex with Zayn, apparently he was crazy in bed. “Crazy good”, she said.   
Pounding on the door interrupted our girl talk. I heard some angry screaming that sounded a lot like Anita. I got up and opened the door, and Anita stormed in and yelled: “No me gusta! No one messes with this bitch.”  
-“Calm down hun, and tell what you’re so upset about,” Alyssa said as she gestured for Anita to sit down with us at the table.   
-“That bastard! He tells me he’s in love with me then his crazy ex-girlfriend Eleonore shows up and kicks me out out of his hotel room! Like, they broke up! And the worst part, he didn’t even defend me.”  
-“I’m so sorry Ani, I’m sure there’s a reason he didn’t say anything.”, I said.  
-“Then, he freakin calls me a million times! Doesn’t he get that I don’t want to talk him!” Ani said.  
-“Maybe you should talk to him. Let him at least explain what’s going on. This doesn’t make sense.” Alyssa replied.  
-“Fuck him. I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
Two seconds after she left the room, her phone rang again, and Alyssa picked up. It was Louis. He was begging us to come over so he could talk to Anita. We decided that we thought he should talk to her, work this out.   
*Anita’s POV*  
After my shower, I came downstairs and found the last person on the planet I wanted to see: Louis. Who the hell had let him in? He walked up to me, his desperate expression making me almost feel bad for him. He brown eyes wet, he asked me if we could talk somewhere quiet. I told him we could go in the guest room, which had turned into my room.  
He followed me upstairs and we got in my room, the apologies rolled in:  
-“I’m so sorry babe. I had no idea Eleonore was coming. We broke up weeks ago, and she just won’t leave me alone. She found out about us probably because paparazzi’s saw at a club or something. I got her to leave.”  
-“Why didn’t you defend me when she kicked me out of your hotel room?”  
-“I don’t know. I just didn’t know what to do.”, he said.   
-“I’m gonna be honest here, I don’t like how everytime we step outside, cameras point at you. I don’t like how our private life can’t be private. Look what happened when people knew about us. Eleonore went crazy.”  
-“Eleonore was drunk. She’s moved on.”  
-“Louis, I believe you, but I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”  
-“Anita, please.” He begged.   
-“You should leave.”, whispered. I looked at the floor until he did.   
I understand that this chapter may make it seem like I have a problem with Eleonore Calder, but I just made her crazy for the sake of her story. I am very happy for her and Louis.

Chapter 10  
I took another sip of my coffee. I checked my phone again. 11 new messages. I put my earphones in my ears and blasted some music. After I had broken up with Louis I went to a cafe so I could just be alone for a while. It was nice to be alone for a while because the last couple days had been crazy.   
Suddenly, I noticed him. No it couldn’t be! What the fuck was he doing here? I tried to turn around so he wouldn’t notice me. Too late, he waved.  
*flash back*  
I stared at all the bottles behind the bar. I was so bored. My older sister who had dragged me here was drunk and I was the only sober one of the group. I was halfway through senior year, 17, and hating life. My sister was always bringing me to parties and making me designated driver.   
An attractive guy caught my eye. He was looking at me. He was wearing this button down shirt with dark jeans, a sweater, and nice watch. He looked older than high school, I guessed he was in college. He walked over to me and we started talking. He seemed really smart. He told me his name was Blank. In what seemed like ten minutes later, we were making out in the bathroom of the bar. And what seemed like, an hour later I was at his apartment. I don’t even think he knew how old I was. I spent the next two days with him, lying about my age when he told me he was 25.   
That next Monday at school, they informed us that we had a new French teacher because our previous one retired mid -year. I thought nothing of it until Jack walked in my fifth period classroom. He casually put his bag down on his desk and introduced himself. I tried to hide my face in my bag, but when he turned around from writing his name on the board, he saw me and his surprised expression didn’t move for an awkwardly long amount of time. I saw that he tried to ignore this impossibly awkward situation so he could start class.  
After class, he took me into his office. “What are you doing here? You’re in high school?” he asked me aggressively. I as so embarrassed, “Yeah, I didn’t want you to know. You didn’t exactly tell me you were a high school French teacher either!” After that, he left his job and I never saw him again. People at my school almost found out, but when he left so did the rumors about us.   
*End of flashback*  
Jack walked up to me. I smiled and said hello.   
-“Hi Anita, how are you? I can’t believe it’s been three years already.” He said nicely.  
-“I’m good. I’m here in LA with some friends. What’s going on with you? I never saw you after you left my high school.”  
-“I got a teaching job a college here. I’m so sorry we I left when we were on bad terms.”  
-“It’s okay, I’m over it.”  
-“Can I make it up to you?”, he asked. I thought about that for a second. I had nothing to lose, I had just broken up with Louis.  
-“Sure.” I’ll admit I was excited to see him again. At least this time, it won’t be illegal. 

Chapter 11

*Katia’s POV*  
It was Saturday afternoon and I hadn’t seen Anita since her blow up this morning. I was alone in the house with Harry since Zayn and Alyssa had gone out for lunch. We’d went to the gym, ate lunch, and now we were just chilling on the couch. I was working and Harry was watching TV. He broke the silence:  
-“Is it wierd that we’re not all lovey dovey like Louis and Anita?”  
-“Well, we’re not serious like they are, at least I don’t think so. We’re just sleeping together, right?” I replied, confused with his question.  
-“Yeah, I guess. I don’t want to rush things. My ex girlfriend wanted so badly to rush our relationship that it turned out to not work.”  
-“Yeah, we’re such good friends. I don’t want that to end. Friends with benefits?” I asked, holding out my hand to shake hands, as this was and contract or something.   
-“Friends with benefits. I’m glad you understand. I don’t want what happened to Taylor and I to happen to us, I like you.”  
-“I like you too.”  
-“And I especially like sleeping with you.”, he said with that perfectly adorable side smile he always does.   
-“Me too, Harry.”, I replied as I bit my bottom lip. Come on Katia, now you really can’t fall in love with him. He leaned across the couch and kissed me, I kissed him back and I leaned down on the couch as lay on top of me, still kissing. Suddenly, he pulled away and just stared at me. I gave him a puzzled look, he started giggling and so did I, pulling me in closer. 

Chapter 12

*Alyssa’s POV*  
The waiter finally brought our food. Zayn took a big bite out of his sandwich. I watched him for a second, then said:  
-“We should go somewhere.” He looked confused.  
-“Like on vacation?”, he asked with his mouth full.  
-“Yeah, with the boys and Anita and Katia.  
-“That sounds fun. But we have to write our third album, our manager says we have to be done by the end of the month.”  
-“You guys can write even if we’re not in LA. Maybe going somewhere else will inspire you.”  
He smiled. I think he liked the idea.   
-“I’m down. Let’s start planning!” We talked about the trip, finished our food, then went back to my house. Everyone was there, except for Anita, I guessed she was still out.  
Zayn threw open the front door and yelled:  
-“VAS HAPPENIN??” Cattarina jumped with surprise. Everyone turned there heads and looked at Zayn.  
-“What’s going on Zayn?” Liam asked.   
-“We’re going to Fiji!” Zayn answered with enthousiasm.  
-“All of us?” Danielle asked. She was sitting on Liam’s lap.  
-“Yeah! You too, Demi!” Zayn said looking at her. She smiled. She was so cute.  
-“When do we leave?” Niall asked. I told him we left the day after tomorrow, after Alyssa’s photoshoot. Suddenly, we heard the front door unlock and Anita walked in, with Mr. Laurent, my high school French teacher. What was he doing here? He left when people found out he had a relationship with a student, Anita. I looked at Louis. Poor guy, he must be so confused.  
-“Hi everyone, this is Jack.” Anita said. The room was silent Everyone was thinking the same thing. Why was she dating someone the same day she breaks up with Louis?  
-“Hello, nice to meet you.” Jack said kindly.  
-“I just came to get my stuff, I’m going on vacation with Jack. We leave tonight.” No one talked. Anita shrugged her shoulders and left the room to go up the stairs. Louis also left the room and went outside on the deck. Harry followed him. What was Anita thinking? A half hour later, she left with Jack, without saying a word. I knew there was something behind her attitude, she is never like this.   
That night, everyone slept over and we ordered takeout. Trying to cheer up Louis, Harry kept making stupid jokes. Zayn interrupted him and said:  
-“You should go after her. If you really love her, you’ll fight. Her plain departs in and hour, you still have time to stop her.” Louis didn’t say anything.  
-“Yeah, Zayn’s right. I know Anita loves you, she talks about you the way she’s never talked about anyone before.”, Katia said.   
-“Alright, let’s go.”, Louis said confidently.  
-“I’ll drive.” Alyssa said. Zayn, Niall, Liam, Harry, and Katia got up and we all went into my big SUV. Thank god I have this thing.   
The drive to the airport was about 45 minutes, but with our luck, there was tons of traffic. Louis kept on yelling, “Come on, come on!” and I would reply, “I’m trying!” Finally, we arrived at out destination and Louis practically jumped out of the car while I was still driving. Crazy guy. After I parked, the rest of us followed Louis.  
*Anita’s POV*  
Some lady on the loud speaker called all the passengers to board the plane. Jack got up and held out his hand, “You ready babe? We’re finally going to have the future we never got three years ago.” I told him I was, but deep down I felt like I was lying to myself. We lined up and walked onto the plane. I sat down next to him and he put his hand on my cheek. I kissed him, to prove to him and myself that maybe I wasn’t lying and I really did love him. This was the right choice. A flight attendant on the loud speaker inturrepted my thoughts:  
-“Hello everyone, welcome to United Airlines. We are very sorry to inform you that this flight has been delayed until further notice. We have a minor issue, some unauthorized persons are on the tarmac, and it is unsafe for the plane to depart until they have left. Everyone please stay seated.”  
For some reason, I think I knew what was going on. And I was relieved. I looked out the plane window and saw a crazy, brown haired, skinny boy running around the tarmac with 4 other boys running, and 2 girls running after them. It was quite a scene, all of the passengers were laughing at the group of young adults running around on the tarmac, looking for this plane.  
Louis had come to get me. I saw a flight attendant get out of the plane and the group walked over to her. I watched their conversation through the window, guessing what they were saying. After a little bit, that same flight attendant walked back into the plane and on the loudspeaker she said, “Attention everyone, is a passenger here named Anita Ghiai? If so, please report to the front of the plane immediately.” Jack looked at me, puzzled, as I got up from my seat, grabbed my purse, and leaned in front of Jack. I kissed him, and whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you.” I walked down the aisle, as all the passengers stared at me, whispering, gossiping. A flight attendant joined me at the front of the plane and guided me out on the stairs onto to the tarmac where Louis was waiting for me. He had an expression on his face that words could not explain, just all I could say is that I was most certainly positive that he was in love with me. I stood at the top of the staircase, the wind blowing my hair and all directions, sticking to my lip gloss. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew that he was exactly and all I’ve ever wanted.  
I ran down the stairs and into his arms. He held me tight and didn’t let go for a very long time. Finally, he pulled away and put his hands on my cheeks. “I’m so sorry about everything, I should have never questioned you. I trust you, and I trust that we can make this work. I love you, Louis.” I said really fast and without taking a breath. He answered, “Me too, Anita. I’m sorry about everything. I love you too.” And then we kissed. The best kiss I’ve ever had in my whole 20 years of life. All of my friends were clapping behind us and cheering. Then, Louis grabbed my hand and we joined our friends. We all walked back together to Alyssa’s car. 

Chapter 13

*Alyssa’s POV*  
My alarm woke me up in the most obnoxious way possible. I finally got fed up with it ringing, so I got out of bed to turn it off. One more day until vacation. One more photoshoot, and then all of us were off to somewhere very far away from LA. I took a shower, made breakfast, then Anita, Katia, and I got in my car and we drove to my photoshoot.   
When we arrived, I went straight hair and makeup, as my two friends followed. I could tell Anita was amazed at the set, commotion, and all the people involved in this production. I was too on the day of my first photoshoot, and this was her first time tagging along to one of mine. Right away, Katia walked off blabbing to someone with a headset about I don’t even know what, doing her manager stuff. I relaxed back into the makeup chair and let the makeup artist do her thing. My thoughts were drifting off when I heard Anita whisper, “Holy fucking shit! What the hell is that bitch doing here?” I turned around. It was Eleonore. She was in the makeup chair across the room from me. Oh my god, she must be one of the three other models for this shoot that Kat was talking about earlier. She mentioned there was gonna be two other girls modeling with me. I was not expecting it to be her. I looked at Anita, “Hide!”, I said. She ducked behind the chair. Eleonore was too distracted with earphones in her ears and people talking to her to notice Anita. I wondered who the third girl was.  
“What’s a pretty girl like you hiding from?” Said a obviously gay man with a headset to Anita. “Well, umm, nothing.” She got up. “You have just such exotic, bad ass look. What’s your name? Are you our third model? You are late! Come with me! Get your ass in the makeup chair!” Anita tried to protest, but it was too late, the man, Michael, had already shoved her into the chair and had a couple people fiddling with her hair. This shoot ought to be interesting. 

 

***  
I sat in the makeup chair patiently, Anita and Eleonore next to me, as Michale explained the story of the shoot. It was supposed to be friendly, effortless, childlike, and inoocent, (not my words, his) and us three girls were supposed to be friends. He went on and on explaining his brilliant idea and I nodded my head pretending to listen, but really just thinking “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Anita seemed nervous, no one had even noticed she wasn’t one of the models, even Eleonore hadn’t noticed her yet, she must be so “in her zone” or whatever.   
When all of our makeup was finished we moved on to wardrobe, where the stylist put a very frilly, tulle, dress on me. I didn’t particularly like it now that I got used to the maturity of wearing Victoria’s Secret bras and clothing, but I didn’t care. I was living my dream, in LA, with my two best friends and super hot, mysterious boyfriend (who happened to be a worldwide famous british singer.) I walked out in front of a white screen and noticed Anita walking towards me, or should I say trying to walk towards me in her sky high stiletto heels. She laughed at herself and stood up tall next to me.   
We waited a little bit for Eleonore, untill she finally joined us. She said hi to Anita and I. She didn’t even cringe at the sight of her boyfriend’s new girlfriend, almost like she’d never met her before. SO weird. We took photos for about an hour, changing positions and sets, laughing and having loads of fun. Eleonore seemed natural and nice, like she had forgotten her past with Anita.   
After the shoot, the three of us went in the dressing room and found Katia in there too. Eleonre turned over to Anita, “I don’t think we’ve met, hi, I’m Eleonore Calder.” Anita gave her a wierded out look and replied rather coldly, “I’m Anita, and I can’t believe you don’t remember me! You kicked me out of Louis’s apartment?” The dark haired girl raised her eyebrows. “Oh my god! That was you? I don’t even remember that whole night, or day! I was so drunk. I’m so sorry, can you tell me what happened?” Anita rolled her eyes, “Look bitch, that’s not an excuse for being a slut like you are. You remember perfectly what happened, and I’m warning you, stay away from my boyfriend!” Eleonore rolled her eyes, and her expression was clear that she did, as a matter of fact, remember that morning. She huffed and Anita walked away.  
***  
I opened the door to my apartment and found Zayn sprawled on the couch with Harry next to him , legs on top of each other. They are so cute. Louis was lying on the floor, Niall on the other couch with his arm around Demi. When did she get here? Liam was sitting at the kitchen table with Danielle. She was making lunch.   
-“Hi guys!” I said.  
-“Hey, how was your shoot?” Zayn replied.  
-“Good, interesting.” I looked at Anita. Her tongue was already down Louis’s throat. Oh god.  
I randomly saw a pillow fly across the room.  
-“Get a room!” yelled Niall.  
Louis waved his middle finger at Niall, without stopping to kiss Anita. Niall laughed and kissed Demi, who was very surprised, and kissed him back. All of this happened so fast. I barely even knew Demi and tomorrow we were going on vacation with her. We had to find a way to bond. I turned next to me, expecting to find Katia, so that we could maybe plan something tonight, to bond. But instead, she wasn’t there, I looked around the room, and sure enough, she was on Harry’s lap, kissing him. As I rolled my eyes, I said to myself, “Fuck it.” And ran over to Zayn, who was watching TV, and kissed him. I seriously could not get enough of this boy.   
***  
A couple hours later, all of our suitcases were packed and sitting in the hallway in front of the door, and we were all in our bathing suits, freezing our asses off. We were splashing around in the pool, drinks in hand, until it got too cold, and Niall was getting too drunk, and we went inside. At about 8, we ate dinner together, Chinese takeout, and Anita, Katia and I layed out a bunch of sleeping bags on the floor and we all joined into a circle, talking and laughing away. Niall suddenly started daring people, and since we were all quite tipsy, we were actually doing them. So far, Louis had eaten 2 worms, Zayn had makeup all over his face, and Niall had run down the street naked. I was next.   
Niall walked over to me:  
\- “You, and Demi,” have to kiss. I laughed and so did Demi, this was so embarrassing. Zayn high fived Niall and they started chanting, “Kiss, kiss!” until we did. Thank god we were drunk, that would have been so weird sober.  
I felt Zayn’s hot breath on my shoulder. “That was so hot.” He kissed my ear and I bit my lip. “You want to go in the hot tub?” He pressed his toned body against mine and I could feel his hands sliding down my hips, then lower. I pulled his neck deeper into mine, so that there was no space separating us. I looked up at his long, dark lashes, and sparkly, deep eyes, brought my lips up to his, almost kissing him, then whispered, “Sure, but this dress is just so uncomfortable. I have got to get it off.” He licked his lips and tried to hold back, and he grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me outside on to the deck. He pushed up against the balcony and ripped off my shirt, threw it off the balcony, as it landed perfectly into the hot tub. “Good luck getting it back,” he whispered. I slid my hands down his shirt, and forcefully took off his belt, and threw it also off the balcony. I then unbuttoned his pants and put my hands on his jeans, cupping my hands around the zipper area. I felt his back arch up in surprise. He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, whispering to me, “Enough.” He almost jogged down the steps off the balcony into the patio with the hot tub, ripped off my clothes and threw me in the pool. I then roughly pushed him against the side of the hot tub, pressing my lips onto his. I was so into it that it took me a while to hear the faint giggling of my friends. It then surprised when all them jumped in the pool at exactly the same time, ruining our intimate moment.   
-“Sorry to disturb you,” Louis said, totally not sorry. “I just thought that the hot tub was for everyone”, he said as he turned to face Anita who immediately straddled him as they kissed.   
-“I think we should continue playing our game. I say Katia picks the dare.”  
-“Umm, okay.”   
*Katia’s POV*  
I looked at Zayn who seemed very annoyed, probably because we interrupted his getting some with Alyssa.   
-“I dare Harry-” The curly-haired boy looked at me with wide eyes as if saying ‘No, not me!’ I ignored him and continued, “ to kiss Alyssa.” Everyone seemed so surprised. I wondered why, it was just a game. Harry ran is large hands through his hair, very uncomfortably. Alyssa looked away from him and finally broke the awkward silence,   
-“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Everyone raised their eyebrows. “Why not?” Niall said.   
-“Nevermind Alyssa, let’s just do it.” She trudged over to him in the hot, steamy, Jacuzzi water and put her hands on his cheeks. They kissed. It was weird, like they were comfortable with it, not like how people kiss when it’s their first time. I pushed the idea of Alyssa and Harry out of my head. But I then realized, Harry can do whatever the fuck he wants, we’re not exclusive. Still, I didn’t want him making out with my best friend. I felt sort of… jealous. Alyssa then pulled away from Harry who seemed kind of into it, and wiped her mouth on her wrist. Zayn huffed and puffed like he was irritated, and I felt sort of bad for him. Suddenly, he put his arms behind him and pushed himself out of the hot tub, walking away in a pissed of manner. Alyssa ran after him, calling “Zayn, baby, wait!” He ignored her and walked inside. Everyone awkwardly listened to them fighting and yelling inside, when I broke the silence in the hot tub. “So Harry, what’s the deal with you and Alyssa?” I asked, trying to act cool and prepared myself for his answer.   
-“Umm well, I don’t know if I should tell you this, maybe Alyssa should.”  
-“She’s busy, tell me what happened! I won’t get mad.”  
-“Okay fine. It was nothing though. I’m just scared… for Alyssa. I mean, Zayn is super protective. Well basically, at the VS show during intermission, you know, when I said I was going to the bathroom? I actually went to meet Alyssa.”  
-“What? How did you know her?”  
-“Mutual friends,” he replied, “And we uh did it in her dressing room. But Zayn doesn’t know, so you shouldn’t tell him.”  
-“Wait a second, let me get this straight, you had sex with Alyssa in her dressing room?” I asked very surprised.  
-“Yeah, kinda. Well we talked and then it just happened. But I don’t like her like that.”  
-“Okay, that’s a tad weird.” I answered trying to hide the jealousy that was overpowering me. I had this awful feeling in my stomach. I got up from the Jacuzzi. “I’m gonna go. I’m really tired. See you tomorrow morning guys, goodnight.”  
-“Wait!” Harry grabbed my hand as I was leaving. “You’re not mad right?”  
-“No, it’s fine, I don’t care,” I lied.  
***  
I walked up to my room and found Zayn sitting with his head in his knees on the steps. I sat down next to him.   
-“You okay?” I asked compationately.  
-“Honestly? Not really. Harry always does that. He does that adorable thing with his hair and the girls just rip their clothes off. I thought that with Alyssa that wouldn’t happen. She seemed so much more down to earth than that.”  
-“Yeah, I’m sorry. I personally don’t care because me and Harry aren’t, you know, together.”  
-“Harry is just banging you, huh? Typical.”  
-“Please, you have a reputation too.”  
-“Yeah, sort of. But I try not too. And, I don’t know, this all just happened so fast.”  
-“That’s for sure.” I answered simply. After a long silence, the dark haired boy said,  
-“I know you’re in love with Harry.” I stopped breathing for a second. Oh god.  
-“I’m not.” I denied.   
-“Come on Kat, it’s obvious. I know when you’re lying because when you do, you do that cute thing where you mess with your bangs.”  
-“No I don’t,” I said as I ran my finger through my thick bangs. Oh, maybe I do.  
-“See!” Zayn pointed out. Another silence.  
-“It’s cute?” I finally asked.  
-“Yeah, kind of.” Zayn answered awkwardly. I stood up and so did Zayn. “Good night,” I said, “try to forget about it.” “Yeah, you too, Kat.” He smiled. I went in my room and closed the door.  
I tried to fall asleep for about an hour, couldn’t, gave up, and went downstairs to make tea. I waited for the water to boil wen I felt a large hand grab my hips. It startled me and I looked up to find Harry kissing my neck. He whispered in my ear, “Let’s go in your room, I cant wait to get that nighty off of you.” I glanced at my awkwardly short dress from Victoria’s Secret and wished I had put on sweatpants to sleep in. I pulled it up so it wasn’t so low cut. “No, don’t do that babe.” Harry said as he put his finger on my nightgown and pulled it lower so that practically everything was showing. I sort of pulled away from the tall, curly haired guy behind me. “I don’t know, I’m sort of tired.” Harry stopped touching me and I turned around so that I was facing him. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me? Because you shouldn’t be. We’re not exclusive.” “I’m not! I totally don’t care that you slept with my best friend and didn’t tell me. I am not jealous, so drop it.” Harry looked at me and seemed unconvinced. “If you are, just tell me, instead of acting all distant.” I finally snapped:  
-“Okay Harry, I am. Happy? I’m fucking pissed. It pisses me off that you slept with her.” I sort of yelled. He put his head down and didn’t say anything. “All I can think about is how all this time that we’ve been together, you didn’t tell me. I thought we were better friends than that.” “You can’t be that mad. It’s not that big of a deal.” “Yes I am mad! I’m mad because I’m fucking in love with you!” I stopped talking and covered my mouth the second I realized what I’d said. Oh no. That wasn’t supposed to happen. I saw Harry’s expression turn into surprise. He muttered something like, “Umm I should go, uh, good night.” And went into the living room. Great. Go Katia.  
*Alyssa’s POV*  
I can’t take this. Zayn is so mad at me, he’ll probably never forgive me. Wow Alyssa, way to blow it with the guy of your dreams. I covered my face with my hands and let myself fall on the couch. I screamed into the pillow. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me and I sat up. Harry was standing in front of the couch.   
-“Hello! Watcha doing?” he asked.  
-“Nothing.” I wiped the tear running down my face.   
-“Look, I know you’re probably in deep shit with Zayn right now, and this is probably not a good idea, but the house is quiet, it’s late, and I just someone to hang out with.”  
-“Sure, sit down Haz.” I smiled as the dimples on his cheeks showed and he sat down on the couch next to me on the couch. He was cute, I’ve got to admit. We sat there in silence for a while and Harry finally said, trying to cheer me up:  
-“It was fun though, admit it!” I giggled remembering the chaotic scene in my dressing room. Him untangling my robe, running his fingers through my curly hair, kissing my neck. I finally admitted:  
-“Yeah, it was.” We smiled at each other remembering those intimate moments. He was really good at cheering me up.   
-“It went something like this, as I recall.” Harry playfully said as he picked me up and sat me down on his lap so that I was straddling him. “Stop Harry!” I giggled as he moved my hair from my shoulders. I gave in and said :  
-“And then I did something like this” as I tugged at his shirt so he would take it off. He did, then continued:  
-“Then, if I remember correctly, it went something like this” he said as he unclipped my bra from under my shirt and pulled it off.” I threw my head back as I laughed, then whispered in his ear, rethinking the situation:   
-“Maybe this is not a good idea. I’m already in big trouble with Zayn.” Harry ignored me and said:  
-“Then I did something like this” as he pressed his lips onto mine. At that moment, it was practically impossible for me to stop myself from kissing his perfect, plump, pink, lips. I ignored the voice in my head warning me and I unbuckled Harry’s belt, as he pulled my shorts down. If I was gonna cheat, I was gonna make the most of it.   
*Katia’s POV*  
I finally made my tea and went up to my room. I suddenly felt very alone. I held my pillow tightly and looked out the window. The night looked so peaceful. My thoughts weren’t. I replayed my first night with Harry over and over again in my head, until it made me too sad and mad and I finally fell asleep.  
***  
In what felt like half an hour later, I kicked something in my bed. I lazily opened my eyes and found a tan, tattoed guy in my bed. I sat up and looked closer. Zayn was sleeping next to me. What? I tapped his shoulder and he groaned.  
-“Zayn? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?” He rubbed his eyes and replied sleepily:  
-“Uh well all the rooms were taken and Harry was on the couch and I didn’t want to sleep next to that bastard, so, uh, yeah.” I raised my eyebrows because his answer did not seem legitimate. “And?” I asked again, implying that there was better reason for him to show up in my bed without permission. “And, I, uh, didn’t want to sleep alone.” He finally answered, embarrassed. “No, I get it, me either actually.” “So it’s okay if I stay?” He asked. I looked at him for a second. He was attractive, sweet, and heartbroken, and so was I, heartbroken that is, but he smelled a bit like cigarettes. I decided that attractive and sweet won.   
“Sure.” I answered. Zayn smiled and I knew that I had made the right choice. I’ve always found it hot when a guy smokes, (even though it’s unhealthy.) I turned on my side and so did Zayn. We layed there for a while, just thinking. A little later, Zayn whispered, “You know, I think I’ve figured something out. Love is stupid. It’s not real. It’s just something that society made up.” I thought about his statement for a while. “Come on, don’t say that. I’m sure you’ve been in love.” “Yeah, I was, with Alyssa, until I found out she didn’t feel the same way. Therefore what I feel doesn’t matter.” He was somewhat right. If you love someone and they don’t love you, then what’s the point? “You’re right, Zayn. It doesn’t matter. That’s why you have to prove to them that your love deserves to be reciprocated. And that’s what makes it last, the love, the struggle of proving yourself to other person is what makes it last.” “Sure, I get what you’re saying, but, it just shouldn’t be so hard, you know? All of this drama is what makes me want to renounce on romance and just go for the best part, the sex.” His last statement surprised me a little until I remembered that he was, just like all of the others, a horny young adult. Maybe that’s why Harry had such a rep of being a player. He was hiding his pain. Or he was scared of all of the bad stuff that comes along with love: consequences, responsibilities, heartbreak. I suddenly understood his mentality. I understood it, but I don’t know if I agreed with it. I looked at Zayn who was on his back staring at the ceiling. I did the same.   
Suddenly, he turned to his side and took my hand into his. “I’ve got your back, Kat.” “Me too, Zayn.” And he leaned in until his lips were millimeters away from mine. I moved my head back a little, “Zayn, stop, we can’t do this.” “Kat, we’re two heartbroken, alone, attractive people in a bed,” The “attractive” part mad me laugh, “this was inevitable. And why not?” I couldn’t come up with a good reason not kiss this beautiful boy. I gave in and pulled his head into mine. I pressed my lips onto his and decided to just jump into this unexpected situation, no regrets. I pushed all my thoughts out of my head and gave it my all. If I was gonna be a slut, might as well take advantage of it.  
Zayn’s sweet kisses made my stomach flutter and I couldn’t get enough. He had pulled off my night gown and I had taken off all of his clothes apart from his boxers. We were softly kissing, arms wrapped around each other.   
*Anita’s POV*  
I wondered what happened to Alyssa and Katia as I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. We’re they fighting? We’re they okay? Harry had really dropped a bomb on us in the hot tub earlier. I didn’t know how Katia felt about it since she left right after Harry told her. I turned my head and saw Louis peacefully sleeping on his side. Looking at his perfect face made me be thankful for the wonderful relationship I was in. Pulling me away from my thoughts, Louis spoke without opening his eyes:  
-“You’re staring.”   
-“I’m gazing” , I replied.  
-“It’s creepy.”   
-“It’s romantic.” I said as he opened his eyes and kissed my nose. He ran his fingers through my shiny black hair. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” I said, smiling, as I kissed his nose. “No, you haven’t. Perhaps you should tell me more often then.” “I love you, I love you, I-” Louis had shushed me and touched my bottom lip, staring deeply into my eyes. He glanced up and down in between my lips and eyes, as if hesitating before kissing me. I hated it when he teased me. Finally, he leaned down and kissed me hard, as if he was letting me know to not be afraid, that he would always be there for me. I did the same and he pulled me in closer to his body, and I held tight, like no one would be able to separate us. We kissed until late into the night, never letting go of each other.


	3. Part 3

*Kat’s POV*  
The bright early morning sun woke me up and I lazily opened me eyes half way. Zayn was still and breathing softly. He looked so innocent and peaceful, minus the tattoos all over his chest, arms, and stomach. I heard footsteps outside my door and looked up at it. It opened slowly, and through the crack, I could see some brown curls and green eyes peeking through my bedroom door. I crossed my fingers and hoped with every fiber of my being that it wasn’t Harry; I didn’t want him to see Zayn in my bed. In addition to that, last night I had confessed my love for him and I didn’t want to face him, I was too embarrassed. But as I expected, I saw Harry’s come through door, looking left and right, for me. I reacted rather quickly and covered Zayn with the blankets, and thanked the lord he was lying on his stomach, so Harry couldn’t see him. He walked in the moment he saw that I was awake, all the way to my bedside and kneeled down so that our faces were at the same level. I pretended to be asleep.  
-“Kat, I know you’re not asleep.”  
-“Yes I am, go away.” I replied. He huffed and I could feel that he was rolling his eyes. I stayed put, and I felt a large hand pet my hair. “Fuck you, I’m not a dog.” I thought to myself. But when he finally walked away, a little part of me wanted him to come back. I heard the door close and I uncovered Zayn. He was still sleeping. I got up and took a shower, then walked into the living room. I as I trudged down the stairs, I heard a soft whimpering coming from the guest room, which had turned into Anita and Louis’s room. I placed my ear on the door and listened. I slowly opened it and I saw the master bedroom and Louis sleeping peacefully on his side. I then noticed that the crying was coming from the bathroom. I tiptoed past the sleeping boy and went in, closing the door behind me.  
I saw Anita sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her head in her knees, tears flowing down her face. I sat down next to her:  
-“Babe, what’s going on?” I asked. I put my arm around her and she struggled to reply, wiping tears off her face:  
-“I-I’m preg-pregnant.” My mouth dropped open. I was in shock.   
-“Its okay Ani, we’ll figure this out. Have you told Louis?”   
-“No, not yet. I only found out this morning. Yesterday I realized that my period was late so I woke up early to go buy a test. I just tried it ten minutes ago and found out. Thank god Louis is still sleeping.”   
-“It’s okay, you can figure out what to do later. For now, let’s get you in the shower and then eat some breakfast. We have to leave for the airport in 2 hours. I’m gonna go wake everyone up.” Anita nodded and got up from the bathtub. I kissed her on the forehead and turned the nob of the door. Suddenly, I stopped:  
-“One more thing,” I turned around and looked at my friend, “I have to ask, is it Louis’s?” Another tear came running own her cheek. Her eyes were wet and full of fear, and I could tell she was trying to hold back from crying. She nodded her head in despair and said:  
-“I don’t know who’s it is. Louis or Jack.” I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. We sat there for a while, tears flowing down her face, as I repeated calmly over and over again, “It’s gonna be okay, it’s all gonna be okay.”

*Alyssa’s POV*

I woke up alone on the couch, the sun blinding me. I checked the time on my phone, it read 9:34. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow, replaying last night’s events in my head. I had my first lesbian kiss, broke Zayn’s heart, and slept with Harry for the second time. Speaking about Harry, where was he? We had fallen asleep on the couch together after having sex. I got up and walked outside on the balcony. The fresh air felt good on my face. I stared out into the distance, which happened to be a gorgeous view of LA, closed my eyes, letting the wind blow away my worries for a little bit. After a while, I decided that I had no choice but to go inside and deal with the consequences of my actions.   
Sitting at the table was Liam, Danielle, Niall, and Demi. There were all eating muffins and chatting away about how fun our trip was going to be. I wondered where Zayn was. Probably sleeping, I guess.   
-“Good morning Aly!” Liam said happily. He always seemed to be in a good mood. I smiled at him:  
-“You gave me a nickname!” I exclaimed.   
-“Yeah!” He replied, giving me a hug. It felt good, like he actually cared about me. I held tight. Liam was a really nice guy; Danielle was lucky to have him.   
A little later, a tired Harry Styles came down the stairs. He seemed very annoyed. Suddenly, Liam covered his eyes and yelled:  
-“Styles! Put some clothes on for god’s sake!” I looked at Harry who shook his head, messing with his hair. I stared longingly at his toned stomach, buff arms, and ridiculous tattoos.   
-“Fine. I’ll be right back.” He said as he walked back up the stairs. I followed him.   
-“Wait Haz!” I said as I ran up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom, and I assumed he was going to take a shower. I followed him and said:  
-“Harry! I’ve been meaning to talk to you. About last night-  
-“Yeah, shouldn’t happen again.”, he cut me off.   
-“Umm yeah, that’s what I wanted to tell you. It was a mistake.” I sort of lied. I kind of had developed feelings for him. I ignored them and said:  
-“Okay then, see you later.” I walked out of the bathroom and heard him turn on the shower. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, hoping Kat was not there. Unfortunately, she and I crossed paths in the hallway, she was going in the bathroom to do her makeup. I said hi and she went inside. 

*Kat’s POV*

I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled out my eyeliner. I painted a thick black line on my eyelids, then winged it out, to create a cat eye shape. I listened to pouring water of the shower, I assumed in Anita.   
-“Hey Ani? I was thinking, all you have to do to figure out the father is do a paternal test. I looked it up online and you just have to go to the doctor. We’ll go in Fiji if you want.” The screen door dor opened jerkishly and a curly head of wet hair stuck out and said:  
-“Anita’s pregnant?”   
-“Oh my god, Harry! What are you doing here?”  
-“Taking a shower, and I could ask you the same question!”  
-“I’m putting on makeup!” I answered bitchily.  
-“Is Louis the father? He asked. I suddenly realized the mistake I’d made.  
-“She doesn’t know. I should not be talking to you about this!” I heard the bathroom door creak open and Alyssa’s voice echoed:  
-“Harry? Can I get my straightener? It’s on the counter.” I panicked. I didn’t want to talk to Alyssa! Harry answered her calmly, noticing my panic:  
-“Sure come on in!” I had no choice but to jump in the shower to avoid talking to Alyssa. The one minute of me standing in the shower with naked Harry was so awkward, when Alyssa finally grabbed her straightener and left, I tried to jump out, but Harry put his hand on the door and wouldn’t let me open it. His strength overpowered mine and I was unable to leave the shower. I was trapped. I tried really hard not to stare at Harry’s perfect, tall frame and broad shoulders. I put my hand on my hip:  
-“Harry, let me out! My clothes are getting wet!” He made that adorable side smile that he always does.  
-“That’s okay if they do, you can just take them off.” He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.   
-“Let me out!” I shrieked. He roughly cupped his hand over my mouth, not letting any noise come out. My wide eyes stared at him, sort of worried. Moments later, he slowly lifted his hand from my mouth, and I remained quiet. He pinned my arms against the wall of the shower, water pouring down my hair and onto my face. I was now drenched and my clothes were tightly sticking to my body and my white shirt had become completely see-through. I tried to lift my arms so that I could cover my chest but Harry held them tight and I was unable to move. He then viciously ripped off my denim shorts, leaving me in only a white tank top and underwear. He released my arms and instructed me to put my arms up while he pulled off my shirt and unclipped my bra, the whole time locking eyes with me and never looking away. I tried very hard not be blown away by his overpowering, sexy, presence, trying to not show any affection, I didn’t want to remind him of what I told him last night. He didn’t seem to remember, or care, and he moved his face so that there was practically no space between us, and waited there, looking deep into my eyes, as if he was waiting for me to make the next move. I didn’t, and tried to think of a reason not to, as my body was telling me to grab him and kiss him, but there was small part of me telling me to beware, not go through with this, that I was already heartbroken. I ignored that part of me, grabbed his neck, and kissed him hard. We were there for a while, touching and kissing like there was no one else in the world. The sex was rough, and he seemed to really enjoy it that way. When it was over and Harry had wrapped a fluffy towel around me, he proceeded to say:  
-“About what you said last night…” I cut him off:  
-“Was a lie, I’m not in love with you.” He turned his head to the side and an eyebrow peeked up:  
-“Kat, don’t lie to me, we have to talk about this.”  
-“There’s nothing to talk about. We’re not together and we don’t have feelings for each other, so drop it.”  
-“Okay, sorry.” He mumbled something else that I didn’t quite hear.  
-“And you have no right to tell me to not lie! You lied to me about Alyssa!” I looked at him for a while until I realized he had no answer, and I stormed out of the bathroom. This boy was making me crazy!

*Anita’s POV*

We were all lined up and ready to board. All ten of us. Niall and Demi were the only normal and cute couple, holding hands, giggling, and sneaking kisses as they walked. I huffed and rolled my eyes at them. Ew, love. We got on the plane and I sat next to Louis and Kat. It was really awkward, and I had been acting really distant. Louis noticed this and he was trying to hold me and hug me, but I pulled away. I just felt so bad about… the freakin child growing in my stomach. I didn’t know if I should tell him or not, so I thought maybe avoiding him would be a better solution. I still felt bad for him, though, he had no idea what he was in for. 

*Alyssa’s POV*

Hours later, the plane was dark and everyone was sleeping. I scanned the plane and of course, Zayn was sleeping, leaning on Louis, who was leaning on Niall, who was leaning on Demi. I thought that Louis was next to Anita? I looked behind me and it appeared that Harry had switched places with Louis. He was sitting next to Kat, who was ignoring him and looking out the window, listening to music. Realizing she was ignoring him, he tried desperately to get her attention by poking her, kissing her cheek, stroking her hair, but nothing worked. She swatted her hand looked away. 

*Kat’s POV*'

Harry nudged me on the shoulder. I finally looked at him and said, very annoyed:  
-“What do you want?” He smiled and my stomach turned a little.  
-“You’re talking to me!” He said very surprised.  
-“Yeah, because you won’t stop annoying me!”  
-“This is annoying?” he asked as he tickled my stomach.   
-“Stop it Harry, this isn’t funny.” His expression went from playful to serious very quickly.   
-“Kat, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt… that way about me.” He sounded honest.  
-“Yeah, but if I am or not it doesn’t make a difference. It’s not your fault that I fell in love with you.” I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.  
-“The thing is, I think I am too.”   
-“What?” I asked, very surprised.   
-“I just wanted so badly not too, because when I fall, I fall hard.”  
-“And it’s even more difficult to get back up.” I said, completing his sentence.   
-“Yeah. Totally.” He agreed.   
-“What does this mean?” I asked.   
-“Nothing. That we just continue on and see what happens. And I promise I won’t sleep with any of your friends.” He said with a smile.   
-“Okay.” I said.  
-“Okay.” He repeated. Then, he kissed me softly, slowly, taking advantage of the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, until I got self- contious and the other passengers on the plane started staring at us. Harry noticed, and he whispered in my ear: “Fuck them. Fuck everyone,” kissing me again. 

I woke up slowly as the plane was landing. I was leaning on Harry who was still sleeping. I don’t think Anita had slept because she was still watching a movie. So was Louis. A bit later, we got off the plane and took a cab to the hotel. The air was hot and groggy and it mad us all very tired and lazy. At around 9 we arrived at the hotel, and arranged who would sleep in each room. We decided that Niall and Demi would get there own room, along with Zayn and Alyssa, Anita and Louis, and Harry and I. We were all exhausted so we took showers and went straight to bed. The next morning, everyone went to the beach and Anita and I went to the doctor, but we lied and said we were going grocery shopping.   
Sitting in the waiting room at the doctor was agonizing. I can’t imagine how Anita must have felt. I checked my phone for the time every five minutes, and every time only one minute would have passed, just like in school. She was in there for about and hour, and when she came out, her face had no emotions. She slowly walked over to me, and I stood up.  
-“So? How’s is it?” I asked impatiently.  
-“Louis.” I sighed. Thank god. I gave her a hug.   
-“Are you gonna tell him?”  
-“I have too. I’ll do it tonight.” She seemed a bit more relieved.   
-“Alright then, let’s get out of here. Maybe a little retail therapy then we head to the beach and join the others?”  
-“Sounds good.” She answered as she forced a smile. We walked out of the doctor’s office hand in hand. I unlocked the car door and we proceeded to get inside, but I heard a voice call Anita’s name:  
-“Anita! Anita! What are you doing here?” Anita’s face was white as a ghost she turned around slowly:  
-“Jack! I was not expecting to see you. Why are you in Fiji?”   
-“I’m here for you. Did you do a paternal test?” he asked, pointing to the papers she was holding that said on the front in bold letters “Results for paternal test.” She covered the papers with her hands and said:  
-“No. I was just getting a check up. And it’s none of you’re business. And why are you here for me? We broke up!”  
-“Is it mine?” He asked, ignoring her questions.   
-“It’s none of your business. And how did you know I was here?”  
-“Your boyfriend is kind of really famous. There are pictures of you everywhere you go.” He smirked.   
-“Okay, well, I’m sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, but I don’t want to get back together with you. I’m in love with someone else, and he loves me too.”  
-“Until he finds out you’re having his baby.” I could tell Anita was getting pissed.  
-“He’s gonna love me and this child. I have to go. Goodbye Jack.”  
-“Bye Anita.” He said sadly. We got in the car and drove away in silence. 

*Alyssa’s POV*

I was lying on the beach with sun beating on my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth. Guilt and loss were the only emotions running through my head. I missed Zayn. I felt bad. I wanted him back. I opened my eyes and saw him next Louis, who reading, and I walked over to him and lied down next to him.   
-“Hey.” I said simply.  
-“Hey.” He answered.  
-“I miss you.” He didn’t answer. Instead, he turned away. I knew he would be mad, and I didn’t think he would forgive me if I told him about sleeping with Harry.   
-“I’m sorry about Harry. We weren’t together at the time.”  
-“He’s my best friend.”  
-“So is Katia.” He turned to looking surprised.  
-“How do you know?” he asked.  
-“I saw you go up in her room last night.”  
-“I’m sorry, I was sad and alone.” He said softly, almost whispering.  
-“It’s okay, I understand. We’re even now.” He looked at me surprised again. I continued, “Yeah, I slept with Harry again.” Zayn looked away. He tried to say something, but then paused.   
-“I think we need some time apart.” He said.  
-“Okay.” I said, trying to stop myself from crying. I waited for a minute to see if he would say something else, but he didn’t. I then got up and started walking towards the water. I heard someone calling me:  
-“Alyssa, wait up!” Niall ran up behind me. “I want to go to the water too.” We walked up to the edge of the water, only getting our toes wet. I noticed that there were no fans running up to the boys, probably because we were in Fiji in the middle of November. Suddenly, volleyball hit Niall’s head and average-height tan girl ran after it.   
-“I’m sorry!” she yelled as she ran up to us.   
-“Ow!” he said as he picked it up and handed it to the girl. She had long, thick, black hair that waved perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing a fluorescent pink bikini and high-waisted, beached denim shorts. Her eyes were covered with black Rayban sunglasses bracelets in all colors covered her wrists.   
-“Thanks” she said with a smile as she took the ball from Niall’s hands. She stood there for a moment, looking at Niall.   
-“I’m sorry to ask, but are you Niall Horan?” Niall smiled as he nodded and his expression showed that he’d been asked that question a million times.   
-“Yeah, that’s me.” He said holding out his hand, “nice to meet you.” She looked a bit stunned, and she proceeded to take off her sunglasses to reveal her deep brown eyes that shimmered with gold eye shadow.   
-“Nice to meet you too, I’m Abby. And who are you?” She said looking at me, as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
-“Alyssa, nice to meet you.” She smiled at me and then asked:  
-“Do you guys maybe want to join the game?” Niall and I looked at each other, and then answered at the same time:  
-“Sure!” She grinned and we followed her to the other side of the beach. 

*Anita’s POV*

After shopping, Kat and I joined the group on the beach. Kat immediately laid down her towel next to Harry’s but didn’t end up using it; they shared the same one. I walked over to Louis and kissed him on the cheek, trying to hide the lie that I would eventually have to reveal to him. He seemed happy that I was being affectionate, and he kissed me too:  
-“Hey babe, how are you? You seem…distant.”   
-“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ve just been really tired these last couple of days.”  
-“Are you sure there isn’t something you’re not telling me?” I fake smiled and answered calmly:  
-“No, there’s nothing.” Harry jumped in the conversation and said:  
-“She’s pregnant for god’s sake!” Katia gave him the evil eye. I didn’t understand how he knew! She probably told him.   
-“I’m sorry Ani, I told him by accident. I thought that you were in the shower but it was really him.”   
-“Wait, Anita, you’re pregnant?” I felt my cheeks get hot and my eyes getting wet. Everyone in the group was staring at me. I waited for a moment, then finally burst into tears and said:  
-“Y-yes.” I looked at Louis who had turned completely white. He didn’t blink for a very long time. No one said a word.   
-“I’m so sorry Louis, I meant to tell you but I just didn’t know how!” He didn’t talk; he just wrapped his arm around me:  
“It’s okay babe, I’m not mad, just, are you okay?” I shrugged my shoulders.  
-“Sort of. I’m just really worried.” He held me even tighter.   
-“It’s okay, we’re going to deal with this together, I’m supporting you and you’re decision about the baby.”   
-“I don’t know what to do. I have a freakin child growing in my stomach!” I answered, panicking.  
-“I’m here for you.” He said simply. 

*Alyssa’s POV*

We played volleyball with Abby and her older brother (that joined us later in the game) until I saw that Kat and Anita had come back from the grocery store. I desperately needed to talk to my friends. I walked up to Abby and Niall joined me.   
-“Hey Abby, this has been really fun, but my friends just got here and I’m gonna go join them.”  
-“Sure, no problem. I’m here all week, with my brother and his girlfriend. We have a house here.”  
-“Maybe we can meet up later.” Niall said, “here’s my number” he said and wrote the number in Abby’s phone.  
-“Thanks!” she said, “My brother’s girlfriend Taylor is having a party tonight if you guys want to come.”  
-“Sure, but if we can bring our friends.” I said.   
-“No problem, see you guys later!” she waved and joined her brother. Niall and I walked back to the group together.  
-“Flirting, much?” I said to him as he blushed.   
-“No, I have a girlfriend!” he said defensively.   
-“Okay, okay.” I said, laughing. When we got there, we noticed that it was very quiet. No one was talking. I sat next to Anita and Kat that we’re a little isolated from the boys and Demi. Anita’s eyes were wet and her face was red, like she had been crying.  
-“Kat, I’m really sorry about Harry. I hope you can forgive me.”  
-“Anita’s pregnant.” She answered.   
-“What?” I said, not expecting that kind of information.   
-“Yeah, I am.” Anita said. I gave her a hug. She hugged me back, and Kat joined in.   
-“We’re here for you Ani, always.” I said. We stayed there for a moment and then Kat said:  
-“And I forgive you Alyssa.” 

*Kat’s POV*

-“Ow!” I said as I pocked myself in the eyeball with my black kohl eyeliner. Anita and Alyssa laughed at me as I rubbed my eye. “Not funny guys!” I said, laughing at my klutziness. AT the moment, the three of us were in the bathroom getting ready to go over to Abby’s. I had applied a large amount of black eye shadow all around my eyes and had blow dried my brown and pink hair. Amina was currently putting on sparkly eyeshadow, and had pulled up her auburn curls into a tight high ponytail. Anita had French braided part of her hair and applied different browns and golds to her eyes.   
-“I can’t believe how much has happened in barely a week,” Alyssa said, adjusting her black high-low dress. I answered:  
-“I know, it’s crazy. You’re dating Zayn Malik, slept with Harry, made out with Louis-“ She cut me off:  
-“You make me sound like such a slut! May I remind you that you’ve slept with three of the boys, including my boyfriend!” She said sarcastically. We all laughed, and finished up our makeup.  
As we walked into the hotel lobby, where we had all decided to meet so we could go to the party together, we realized that Niall and Demi were the only ones that weren’t there. I went back up to his room to get them.   
I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked again, and Niall finally opened the door. I followed him inside the room.   
-“Come on Niall, everyone’s waiting.” I said, then looked around the room for brown haired beauty that was Niall’s girlfriend, “and where’s Demi?” I asked.   
-“She left.” He said.  
-“What? Why?” I asked.   
-“We broke up with me.” I put my arm around him.  
-“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Niall! What happened?”   
-“She was cheating on me.” I saw that the blonde boy was trying to be strong and hold back tears. I gave him a hug and said:  
-“It is her loss, not yours. I’m really sorry. Maybe going out will make you feel better.” He nodded and said:  
-“Alright, let’s go”, and we walked out the door together.   
***  
Abby’s house was incredible. It was huge, and the music was so loud we could here it from across the street. Strobing lights lit up the house and we could here the stomping of tons of people dancing inside. All 9 of us walked up to the front door together and knocked Someone inside yelled at us to “come on in!” We did, and packs of people were everywhere: on the floor, drinking, sitting or dancing on the counters and tables. The whole backside of the house was covered in screen doors that lead to a porch that was directly on the beach, the ocean only yards away.  
A dark haired girl wearing a white sheer cutout dress approached us. I assumed she was Abby. She was wearing gold strappy sandals and her nails were painted a dark burgundy color.   
-“Hey guys, I’m Abby!”  
-“Harry, nice to meet you.”  
-“Kat.” I said, smiling.  
-“Louis, and my girlfriend Anita.”   
-“Liam, and unfortunately my girlfriend Danielle wasn’t able to join us, she’s sick.”  
-“And I’m Zayn.” The dark eyed boy said.   
-“And I know Niall and Alyssa. I’m glad you could come,” she said as her sparkling brown eyes locked with Niall’s blue ones, “and you brought the whole band!”   
-“Yup!” said Niall, who had instantly lit up when he saw Abby.   
-“Meet my brother, Ian, and his girlfriend Taylor.” She said as she gestured towards a tall, attractive, dark haired guy. He had stunningly bright blue eyes and seemed to be in his early thirties. His girlfriend Taylor seemed much younger than him, barely twenty, and had bleach blonde, very long hair, and blue eyes. She had a ton of black around her eyes and dark red burgundy lipstick. She was wearing oversized band T-shirt, black fishnets, and doc martens. We small talked a little with them and eventually we all dispersed around the house. Taylor went back to her the miniature stage that was in the middle room, where she joined 3 other guys playing guitar, bass, and drums. Abby took Niall outside to “show him the pool.” He followed her, as she laughed at everything she said. 

*Alyssa’s POV*

Zayn still wasn’t talking to me, but I did notice him talking to this blonde girl who was handing him a beer, and I instantly got jealous. I started to walk up to him, but Kat stopped me:  
-“You don’t want to do that Alyssa.” She said as she raised an eyebrow.  
-“Why not? He’s hitting on that blonde girl.”  
-“Don’t piss him off, or he’ll never forgive you.”  
-“Okay, then what should I do?” Kat thought for a second, then smiled, like she had an idea.  
-“You make him jealous.” I was hesitant about the idea but then I looked at the dance floor and saw Zayn was grinding on the girl.   
-“Okay, fine,” I said finally, “find me someone hot.” Kat winked at me:  
-“I’ll be right back.” She walked away and came back minutes later with a gorgeous brown haired blue eyed guy:  
-“Hi, I’m Zac.” He said. His eyes sparkling and his smile lighting up the whole room.   
-“Alyssa.” I said with a flirty smile.  
-“Can I get you a drink?” He asked.  
-“Sure.” He then walked away and I looked at Zayn who watched Zac get me a drink. He obviously knew what I was doing. Zac came back with my drink and I saw that Zayn and the girl were now very close, almost kissing. He stroked her cheek and pulled her in closer. I put down my drink and stroked Zac’s arm as we was talking. He gently took my hand and led me to where people were dancing, feet away from Zayn and the girl. We danced together, bodies close, and moving together to the music. I noticed that there was a live band, and Taylor was singing. It was rock, with lots of electric guitar. My hips swayed to the music and then noticed that Zayn was kissing the blonde girl. This pissed me off, so I put my arms around Zac’s neck and pressed my lips onto his. I felt his hands on my hips and we kissed until I felt someone tap my shoulder, interrupting the moment. I turned around:  
-“Okay, Alyssa, I get it, you can stop making out with that guy.” I pretended to think about it for a second, but in reality I was relieved that Kat’s plan worked.   
-“And why would I do that? You were making out with that slut two seconds ago.” I said, attempting to play hard to get.  
-“Because… Umm…” I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finish his sentence, pretending to be impatient.   
-“Because I miss you.”   
-“What about that girl?”   
-“I don’t want her, I want you.” He said. My stomach did a flip. I smiled, relieved and kissed him. We just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, in the middle of drunk people dancing, Taylor’s low voice singing perfectly. 

*Anita’s POV*

I was sitting outside on the beach, the wind blowing in my face. I could faintly hear the rock music playing in the house, but it was covered by the sound of the crashing waves. I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes and imagined myself holding a baby. It seemed like a dream, not like reality that was going to happen. Suddenly, someone interrupted my thoughts and sat next to me:  
-“Hey.” Louis said, handing me a red plastic cup filled with some kind of alcohol. He then took it back and said:  
-“Right, sorry, I forgot you can’t drink when you’re…um…” I finished his sentence:  
-“Pregnant.”   
-“Yeah, that.” He paused for a moment, “I’m sorry, I’m just getting used to this. Have you decided what you’re going to do about…the baby?”  
-“I think I’m going to get an abortion.” I said as Louis watched the ocean and I tried to read his facial expression in the moonlight.  
-“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He finally said.  
-“I’m barely 20, and you’re 25, and have a great career. I don’t want to ruin that.”  
-“You’re not ruining anything! This isn’t your fault, it’s partly mine. I mean, you can’t get pregnant alone.” He laughed and so did I.   
-“Thanks for being here for me, any other guy would have left or broken up with me.”  
-“I could never do that to you.” He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for a while, just thinking, but then Louis got up and held out his to help me up. I did, and we walked up to the water, hand in hand. Our ankles got wet as the wave came up, but the water wasn’t cold and the air was warm, so I didn’t mid getting wet. I turned to Louis and kissed his cheek, then surprised him by splashing water all over him. He splashed me back then took off his shirt. Pretty soon, we were skinny dipping, swimming together in the warm water. We then stopped and Louis wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. It was dark, and I couldn’t see anybody but him. But that’s all I wanted, to be only with him. 

*Abby’s POV*

Niall and I were up on the mezzanine that was right up above the main floor where people were hanging out. We sat on the couch, watching the young adults partying.   
-“How come you have such a nice house? Where do you work?”  
-“This technically isn’t my house, it’s Taylor’s, her band is really successful. She used to be and actress, but now she’s a singer. I’m a freshman at US Santa Barbara in California, but I’m doing a gap year here in Fiji, working as a surf coach. How about you? What brings you to Fiji?  
-“Well we’re her on vacation, the boys and some friends we made in LA. So, are you a fan?”  
-“Well, I have to admit I was. Freshman year I went to your concert.”  
-“Really? I had such bad teeth back then.” I laughed.  
-“No you didn’t! They were cute!   
-“Really?” he asked.  
-“Yeah, I always thought you were the hottest of the band.” Then, the blonde Irish boy kissed me. I leaned back on the couch and he lied on top of me, proceeding by taking off his shirt to reveal his toned abs and muscular arms. I left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, and put my arms by my ears as Niall slipped off my sheer dress. We kissed on the couch, ignoring the rest of the people at the party. We were the only ones there. I couldn’t believe I was about to sleep with Niall Horan, the love of my life.

*Kat’s POV*

Harry and I drank shot after shot, until the room was spinning and I couldn’t see straight. Harry sat down on the counter and watched Taylor sing, flipping her almost-white hair up and down as she screamed the lyrics of the song. She noticed me in the crown of young adults and said into her microphone, her voce cracking:  
-“I can see you Kat! Come up on stage with me!” I shook my head, too embarrassed.  
-“Come on, Abby will come with you.” I then saw Abby running down the stairs that I guessed led to the mezzanine. Her hair was messed up and her dress was on backwards, which made me assume she was previously with Niall. She went on stage with me and Taylor sang her next song, as the three of us danced like crazy, mouthing the lyrics of the song. After it was over, Taylor said she was gonna have a little break and we walked off the stage with her, into the kitchen. She took out a cigarette and lit it. She offered some to Abby and I, and we accepted. We sat on the counter, talking and smoking until dark haired Ian interrupted, picking her up and sweeping her away to her room. At this point, it was almost 3 in the morning and Harry was passed out on the couch, I then woke him up and we looked for the rest of the group, so we could return to the hotel.


End file.
